Days of Ash
by The Female Jiraiya
Summary: Ash shunned by the people of Pallet will show that he is not just his fathers spawn, rising to greatness with his dedicated Pokemon, and his mother who will show them all, never mess with a Ketchum. The reckoning is coming, the legends themselves will bow, this is the rise of the days of ash.


Welcome to my first attempt at a Pokémon fic, I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I hope you enjoy this fic, this chapter is only a small prequel to the main story line, this is a darker Ash with no pairing planned at the moment, it will be rated as M for language and gore in later chapters, if you would like to see certain Pokemon on his team please state in a review or pm.

Review if you would please, I accept all, and hope to improve my style as time goes on, but for now, I don't own Pokémon

Key.

_thoughts_

normal

**psychic **

* * *

In a small house, in a peaceful community called Pallet Town one boy was curled under his bed covers, ignoring the light that shined through his window, depression and anger mixed in a dark haze, clouding his eyes, remnants of tears shed hours earlier left their track down his cheek, '_It just insent fair! I know I over slept, but Oak knew there was four of us today, so why did he have only three Pokémon? I've worked hard for years in the Corral and helped in the lab, that jerk Gary did none of that! and those two others aren't even from Pallet! It insent fair_!' went round and round in his mind.

For this is Ash Ketchum, a smarter than average 10-year-old, looking forward to his first Pokémon and the journey it would entail, but not any more, for the three starter Pokémon, had been given out and he, he had been left with nothing, no matter how hard he had worked for Professor Oak the last 2 years, the Professor had just shrugged at him, after watching his own grandson Gary belittle and bully Ash, and had turned around and set back to work on his computer, with not even an apology or encouraging word to the devastated 10-year-old, only when Ash had shouted why there was only thee Pokémon when he knew the Professor knew there was four beginning trainers that day did Oak finally answer " You should have got here on time then, I thought you was more responsible than this, now, as I am busy, you can go do your usual duties, the Pokémon in the Corral need feeding you know"with one last look with cold dispassionate eyes that Ash had never thought would come from his mentor.

Ash, broken hearted and shocked at his mentors and pseudo uncles words and look could do naught but complete his usual chores in the Corral with mechanical efficiency, not even stopping to pet and play with the younger Pokémon as he usually would, walking home he ignored everyone, including his mother who stood on the doorstep with a big smile that turned into a frown as she saw him come down the road, brush past her and up the stairs to his room, where his door shut with a soft click.

* * *

'_I thought Professor Oak wasn't like the rest of the people here in Pallet, I know I'm not popular and the adults don't seem to like me or mum, but he was always nice, and taught me so much, so what changed, where those people right last year? am I only a worthless throwaway? am I only gonna turn out like _him_? No! no I can't be like _him_, whoever my farther is it can't be him_'

It was in the early hours of the morning that Ash finally stood up out of his bed, scowling he grabbed his pre packed bag, opening his door he listed to his mothers quite snores and crept down the stairs, finding a piece of paper he wrote a quick message to his mother like he used to when going early to the Coral, entering the cool night air he raised his burning eyes to the old farm like house and windmill where Oak lived and worked, spinning round he sprinted off into the darkness, into the large Pallet woods to the west, heading deeper in about an hour later he came upon what he was searching for, a little hide out he had built three years earlier, he entered the rough lean-to and switched on his torch the starlight unable to see enough by, picking up his random treasures he looked at each before either packing them away or setting them back down, two rather beat up poke balls, a strange rough grey/brown stone, a chipped canine tooth, a shiny green scale, and a small pile of poke dollar coins, amounting to 58 poke dollars all went into his bag, the various feathers, small bits of Pokémon shed hair and fluff, other various rocks and pebbles, and odds and ends stayed in the little hide out, he scrambled back out switching off the torch to keep its battery as the light from the nearly full moon and stars was enough to see by he turned once more to a more north-westerly direction and set off at a smart trot, '_I'll show them, they are wrong, I am Ash Ketchum, and I _will_ be a Pokémon __master_' and with that he disappeared into the night, not to be seen by the residents of Pallet until he returned, revenge on his mind.

* * *

It was around seven when Delia Ketchum woke,walking past her sons room she stopped, raised her fist as if to knock on the closed door, she stopped,sighed and continued to walk down the hall and down the stairs, thinking to give Ash sometime before she woke him, it was not until she had made her morning coffee that she saw the note sat on the table top, brow furrowing she reached over to read it, eyes widening a gasp of horror escaped her, closing her eyes a single tear leaked out, before her countenance grew stony, wiping away her tear she stood, folded the note and with a grim set to her shoulders she returned to her room, she had a busy few days ahead of her, feeling the note in her hand one last time she nodded '_ I'll be ready my son, nobody here deserves any less_'.


End file.
